


Dear Son

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, BAMF Narcissa Black Malfoy, Death, Hopeful Ending, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:07:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23918800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Draco saved Harry.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Narcissa Black Malfoy, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Dear Son

She stopped abruptly, halting her duties for a few milliseconds that seemed eternal when she felt it.

And then she began to move forward again, but this time a little faster, passing by cold bodies and ripping stubborn souls from dying people.

That's when she found him, standing between Harry Potter and Bellatrix Lestrange, with his dirty blonde hair, his silver eyes wide open, and Gryffindor's sword wedged in his torso.

He saw her, of course he saw her, and she smiled at him. 

He fell to his knees, and though he was still afraid of dying, he smiled back.

Narcissa approached slowly, bowed to him and when she was sure that Draco had breathed his last... 

She cradled him in her arms for the first time and walked away from the battle.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if this makes sense, but I hope you'll like it :)


End file.
